Prism Break's Pie Party
by RaptorFeet21
Summary: Prism Break is a clumsy guys with no fingers and an anger problem Eruptor would be proud of. Mix that with holes in the ceiling, a crazy ghost, and angry pie maker, and you have wacky shenanigans that Prism Break has trouble getting out of. One shot


Prism Break sat in Batterson's Café munching on his crystal candy pie. Since he had no fingers, Batterson gave him a special bowl for Prism Break to slam his face into and eat away. Since Prism Break was so focused on his bowl, he didn't notice Ghost Roaster standing above him with a receipt. Ghost Roaster tapped him on the shoulder and Prism Break shot up. Ghost Roaster started cackling maniacally at the sight of whipped cream completely covering the rock golem's face. In one quick motion, Prism Break wiped the cloud puff on his face with the crystal on his right arm and then fired a beam into the air which quickly disintegrated the whipped cream. Ghost Roaster looked up at where the beam fired and saw a gaping hole in the ceiling. Many of the other Skylanders at the café stared at Prism Break for a split second, but they quickly turned their attention to their own conversations as if this happened almost every day (which it did).

"That'll be ten gold pieces, Break Face!" Ghost Roaster laughed with that grin he constantly had.

"Ten gold pieces!?" Prism Break said. "Yesterday the pie was only five gold pieces!"

"Well, five is for the pie, five for the ceiling!" Ghost Roaster cackled.

"Awe man, I actually had money this time." Prism Break said placing five little treasure pieces on the counter in front of Ghost Roaster. "Here, these five gold pieces for the roof. Batterson mind if I left an IOU?"

"Break Face! This is the fifth IOU this week! Batterson won't be happy!" Ghost Roaster warned.

"Yer durn right I'm not!" came a voice from the kitchen. The door opened and a short molekin with a moustache and a chef hat came through.

"Batterson, I promise I will pay you off!" Prism Break said.

"No, yer owe me twenty-five gold pieces fer all de pies yer IOU. No, know yer pay off my way!" Batterson scorned. He went back behind the kitchen. Ghost Roaster and Prism Break looked at each other nervously. Batterson came back with broom and dustpan and then threw them at Prism Break.

Prism Break fumbled about with the two items until the broom was resting against his chest and the dustpan was on the floor by his feet. "Woh, Batterson, I can't do this!" Prism Break defended.

"And wehr not?" Batterson accused.

Prism Break lifted his arms. "I ain't got no fingers."

"I dun't care" Batterson mumbled got up on the counter right in front of Prism Break's face. He took his face in his hands, pinched his cheeks and moved them up and out on his face. "Service with a smile!" And with that Batterson went back into the kitchen.

Ghost Roaster just kept on laughing.

Prism Break grumbled and got off his chair. He turned around to find Jet-Vac sitting with Terrafin and Drobot eating pie.

"You know, I hope Chop Chop is doing alright. He sure was a great help at the battlefield." Jet-Vac said with his mouth full of pie. He spotted Prism Break with his dustpan and broom. He smirked, trying to avoid laughing at the rock golem.

"Go ahead, let it out." Prism Break mumbled. Terrafin and Jet-Vac burst out laughing, hitting the table, and wiping tears from their eyes. Drobot kept a straight face and continued to eat his pie.

"Oh come on Drobot, you have to admit this is funny." Jet-Vac said to the dragon.

"Humor only distracts oneself. It will disrupt my radar function" Drobot's robotic voice said.

"Whatever, just shut up and eat your pie." Prism Break said and walked away, kicking the dustpan forward with each step. He went to a small corner and started sweeping dust off the floor. He pinched the broom in between his crystal arms and moved side to side. It immediately fell forward and landed on the floor with a puff of dust. Prism Break grumbled and leaned over to pick it up. He pinched the broom again but it immediately fumbled it again. He heard Jet-Vac and Terrafin laughing at their booth some more.

Prism Break pinched the broom until the handle was upright. Then he put the handle in his mouth sideways and bit into it. With his hands, he guided the broom while sweeping with his mouth moving side to side. Ghost Roaster came to him after giving a pie to some other customer.

"You doing alright Break Face?" he cackled.

"You ken fell Butterfut fo shove if" Prism Break said with the broom still in his mouth.

"Uhh, what was that?" Ghost Roaster said.

Prism Break let go of the broom. "I said you can tell Batterbutt to shove it!" Before he could grab the broom, it fell over again along with another puff of dust.

Ghost Roaster walked away chuckling, "Good luck Break Face!"

"Grrr," Prism Break growled and then had an idea. "Hey Jet-Vac, come here!"

The sky baron wiped his mouth of pie, chuckled, and then went to Prism Break. "What's up rocky?"

Prism Break leered at Jet-Vac. "Don't call me rocky" he shoved the point of his crystal arm in front of Jet-Vac's face. "Ever."

Jet-Vac raised his arms. "Jipes Prism Break, alright then."

"Good, now can I borrow your vacuum gun?" Prism Break said.

Jet-Vac looked at his gun that was hanging from its side holster. "Umm, you need fingers to trigger it, and besides, Eon gave this to me."

"I don't care, just give it to me before Batterson comes back." Prism Break growled.

"This won't end well." Jet-Vac said while taking off his vacuum pack. He put it on Prism Break's back and placed the gun in his hand.

"Alright, stand back people!" Prism Break said. He used the tip of his crystal to flip the switch on the side of the gun. He then put the tip in front of the trigger and pushed backwards. The gun began to suck the dust that was on the ground. Prism Break started laughing, "I told you it would work!" A pie on a nearby table flew forward and went into the pack. The kid who sat at that table glared at Prism Break.

"Hey, give me back my pie!" he whined.

"Oh, sorry." Prism Break flipped the switch again and the pack rumbled. It shot the pie out of the gun right into the kid's face along with a large puff of dust. He started to cry.

"Oh crap, shut up kid. I'll by you another pie! Oh wait I can't. Oh god, Batterson's going to kill me." Prism Break flipped the switch again and sucked in the pie and the dust. It cleared off the kid, except the kid flew towards Prism Break and got stuck in the gun.

"Put me down mister!" he cried.

"Ok, that's it." Prism Break ran outside the café and shot the kid towards the beach, pie and dust with it. He ran back inside, threw the pack back to Jet-Vac, and pinched the broom back up.

Batterson, walked out of the kitchen. "Prism Break, whert's with all the hurburb? Quiet dern!"

Prism Break smiled, "Sure thing, boss"

Batterson stared at him suspiciously. "Hmm, berss, I kerd get used to thert." Then he walked back in the kitchen.

Prism Break let go of the broom and sighed. Jet-Vac and Terrafin were now on the floor laughing.

"Bro! Bro stop it, you're killin me man, you're killin me!" Terrafin boomed.

Drobot looked at the two. "Idiots." He looked at Prism Break. "Golem, you may use your laser beams to move the dust out. There is a simple solution."

"What? All my beams do is blast stuff." Prism Break questioned.

Drobot sighed. "You've never used them for anything but combustion. Focus simpleton!"

Prism Break, annoyed, mocked Drobot. "Focus simpleton!" He thought about it and thought _Eh, it's worth a shot_. He found some dust on the ground and aimed his arm at it. Trying to focus on not completely destroying the café, he fired as if to grab it. He closed his eyes in fear of what might happen. He opened one eye to see that the laser beam had formed into a greenish glowing hand that was holding on to the dust. "Hey it worked."

Drobot huffed. "Imbecile."

Prism Break glared at Drobot. He raised his laser hand above Drobot and dropped the dust on his head. He smirked and Jet-Vac and Terrafin had their mouths wide open.

Drobot blinked furiously. "Prepare to meet a more powerful adversary, golem!" He leaped at Prism Break and knocked him to the floor. He fired a couple of laser beams from his eyes into Prism Break's chest. Prism Break flinched with every hit.

"Hey, Drobot, stop it!" he laughed, "that tickles!"

"Drobot get off him!" Jet-Vac said. The sky baron grabbed his metal wings and tried to drag him off.

"Let him fight, hummingbird!" Prism Break taunted.

"Hummingbird!? So that's how it is then!" Jet-Vac let go of Drobot and got on top of Prism Break as well.

"Not good!" Terrafin boomed. He tackled Jet-Vac off of Prism Break and grabbed his hands behind his back. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"He called me a hummingbird!" Jet-Vac defended.

Terrafin got knocked off of Jet-Vac by Prism Break who kicked Drobot off of him at the land shark. Jet-Vac leapt on top of Prism Break's shoulders and pecked the top of his head.

"Ouch, hey get off!" Prism Break yelled as he fired lasers above him, blasting more holes in the ceiling. Jet-Vac dodged all of them and continued to poke him in the head. Terrafin was on top of Drobot preventing him from attacking Prism Break too.

"Wert is goin on here!" Batterson was in the eating area. The four Skylanders froze and stared at Batterson. There was complete silence as the chef scanned his restaurant. Three more holes were in the ceiling with two by fours on the ground. Wood chips were scattered around the café. Skylanders and other customers were completely unfazed and continued to eat their pie. Everyone was used to any of the Skylanders accidently blasting the café, only Zoo Lou, one of the newly recruited Skylanders stared. He leaned over the table to Stink Bomb who continued eating his pie.

"Does this happen a lot?" The bear asked.

"I was used to it one hundred years ago and I'm used to it now." Stink Bomb answered.

"Wow, that's saying something seeing how easy it is to make you jump." Zoo Lou commented.

"Hey!" Stink Bomb defended.

Batterson stared at the four Skylanders that made this mess. "Stay, put!" He walked behind the kitchen.

Prism Break nudged Drobot. "Ooooh, you're in trouble"

"Silence, fool" Drobot muttered.

Batterson came back with a mop and pail. He threw them at Terrafin. Terrafin caught them and glared at Batterson. "What, why me? I was trying to stop it."

"But yer helped with ther mess! Jet-Vac and Drobot, start fixing the ceiling!" He yelled angrily. "Get to work! I nerd to call Rubble Rouser to cerm see if yer do a good job!" Batterson went back behind to the kitchen.

"This sucks with a capital S!" Terrafin said and started mopping the floor.

"Come on Drobot." Jet-Vac muttered. He and Drobot walked out of the café to get a latter and tools.

For a couple of minutes, Terrafin and Prism Break worked together really well. Prism Break used his laser hand to move the dust out of the way of Terrafin and moved seats and tables out of the way. Terrain moved the mop around the floor making it shine like a new car.

"Man, Batterson should know. Earth guys should not clean. Imma take a long nice dirt bath when I'm done." Terrafin complained.

"You said it man." Prism Break said, throwing the last of the dust outside.

Jet-Vac stepped on to the ceiling. Using his vacuum gun, he sucked the wood that was on the ground through the hole in the ceiling. Soon, all the wood was on top of the café. Jet-Vac started placing the two by fours in the correct place and Drobot fired lasers to seal it in place. After a couple of hours, Jet-Vac, Drobot, Prism Break, and Terrafin finished cleaning and fixing up Batterson's Café.

Rubble Rouser entered the café to inspect. Ghost Roaster brought out a couple of pies he made himself to the four Skylanders to eat. Batterson looked around.

"Well Batterson, I don't think you really need my help. These boys did quite a good job." Rubble Rouser said after a few seconds.

"Yers, I'm really impressed boys" Batterson said.

"Amphully, vee phouldn't get uf der" Jet-Vac said with a mouthful of pie.

Rubble Rouser stared at him. "Uhh, what?"

"We failed in calibrating the correct distance of the structured wood." Drobot said.

"I still don't follow"

Jet-Vac gulped. "One of the wood pieces was in a weird place and we couldn't get it" he said and pointed towards the ceiling at a support beam.

Rubble Rouser looked and stomped on the ground. He saw the support shift in its place. "Yup, that is pretty unstable. One sec." He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Two minor miners burst through the door and stopped at Rubble Rouser's feet. "Go tighten that support beam." He ordered them. The miners nodded and started to climb some wooden beams to reach the loose one. They banged on the loose one with their fists lightly to test it, and then started to make tools out of their rock hands to fix it. They made drills, hammers, broke chunks off their arms and made nails, Prism Break stared in awe at how they worked so quickly. Within seconds they were done. They leaped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Rubble Rouser. "Thanks boys, you can go now." They saluted and raced out of the café.

"Prism Break, yer IOU's are canceled." Batterson said.

"Sweet!" Prism Break said. He started to jump around happily. "Hey Terrafin, race you to the dirt pools!"

"You are so on!" Terrafin said.

"Catch you later Break Face" Ghost Roaster mumbled.

Terrafin ran towards the door, opened it and ran out. Prism Break ran after him. He wasn't looking and the door closed right in front of him. Prism Break didn't stop and immediately knocked down the door. The hinges were broken and after the door fell, Prism Break heavy footsteps broke holes in the door. He turned around and stared at the damage he had done. Jet-Vac chuckled a bit. Batterson stared at Prism Break angrily and held up some tools with only Prism Break to chuckle sheepishly.

"So I guess I still have those IOU's on my conscious, huh?"


End file.
